Looking for the Wrong Love
by PassionFruitWriter
Summary: Pan gets rejected. When finding comfort in Trunks will she find love? :Marron Bashing Just a little
1. Rejection

This is a WEIRD STORY!

**Looking for the Wrong Love**

**Ages**

**Pan- 17**

**Bra- 17**

**Shells- 17**

**Josh- 17**

**Goten- 19**

**Trunks- 20**

**Default Chapter**

It was a normal day at OSH. Pan was in the bathroom talking to Bra. Shells came running in. "Pan Josh is outside right now! go ask him out!"

Pan walked out and saw Josh, her long time crush.. She walked up to him and said, "Hey Josh!" "Oh hey Pan. Do think you could help me with my Science Fair Project?" "Ummm... sure. "Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" "Umm... oh boy this is ackward. Pan, no offense, but I just like you as a friend. And don't worry about helping with me with my project." Then he walked away.

Pan turned around and right into Trunks who was looking for the girls to pick them up."Pan? Pan are you ok?'' "No!"she shouted and ran down the hallway to her locker.

**Cliffhanger Sorry :)**

**3/18/2005**


	2. Aftermath

This is a WEIRD STORY!

**Looking for the Wrong Love**

**Ages**

**Pan- 17**

**Bra- 17**

**Shells- 17**

**Josh- 17**

**Goten- 19**

**Trunks- 20**

**Last Time**

Pan turned around and right into Trunks who was looking for the girls to pick them up."Pan? Pan are you ok?'' "No!"she shouted and ran down the hallway to her locker.

**Chapter 2- Finding out the Truth**

**When Pan got to her locker she got her "Josh" notbook and all the picturs of him and her and found the nerest trash can and through them away. Then she got her boks and left.**

**Trunks saw her throw a bunch of stuff away. He looked at and it noticed who the guy was and went to find him. **

**Pan was at CC amd she was in Trunks' room crying. Bulma and Vegeta were away. Bra was going out with Goten and wouldn't be back for a while. She also felt bad for yelling at Trunks.**

**Trunks was interrogating Josh about Pan. "What did you do to Pan?" Trunks asked threatning. "Umm... I told her that I only liked her as a friend and that I didn't want to go with her." Josh said in a rush. Trunks then felt Pan's ki and went to go find her.**

**Trunks found her in his room, crying. Trunks walked up to her and her a big hug. Pan just cried into his shirt. "Panny... what's wrong?" "He rejected me." Trunks was jealouse he wished he was the one she asked out. He's been very over-protective ever since Vegeta "accendentally" told him they were bonded. Accually he just kind of told him and Gohan wasn't so happy. (laughs nervously) Tru nks just rocked her gently back and forth. Trunks just remembered it was her b-day tommorow. ring ring ring Trunks picked up the phone and found out that Bra was staying at Goten's. "Then Trunks asked if Pan wanted to stay the night and she said sure.**

**12:30 A.M.**

**Pan was sleeping in Trunks' arms and the T.V. was fuzzy.**

**3/19/2005**

**What do ya think? I know your there!**

**REVIEW!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW**


	3. Kissing? Grounded?

This is a WEIRD STORY!

**Looking for the Wrong Love**

**Ages**

**Pan- 17**

**Bra- 17**

**Shells- 17**

**Josh- 17**

**Goten- 19**

**Trunks- 20**

**Last Time**

**12:30 A.M.**

**Pan was sleeping in Trunks' arms and the T.V. was fuzzy.**

**9:30A.M.**

** ring ring ring ring Trunks groggily picked up the phone and said in an irratated voice,"Hello?...She's sleeping...Yes I'll have her call...Yes I know... Yes...She knows...Bra that's all she talked about... She nows tommorow is the last day of school...Yea...So what did you and Goten do last night...Nothing? interesting I'll keep that in mind...Bye.**

**Pan woke up and yawned and stretched. "Morning Birthday girl, Congratulations- Your finnally an adult!" "mmmhm" Pan was still very tired. Trunks asked, "are you still upset?" "Not anymore." She said and kissed Trunks full on the lips. Shocked at first he didn't respond right away but then he kissed back.**

**Pan pulled away blushing said, "I don't know came over me...I'm sorry." Trunks said, "Don't be I really liked it...but if your not ready to do it again or do it ever, I..I understand." "You mean you liked it? Then can I ask you something?" "Sure" "Would you reject me if I don't know asked you out?" "No" "Then What would your answer be?" "Are asking?" "Yes" "Then my answer would be defently!" Pan gasped then kissed him again.It then turned out to be a make- out session.**

**Pan pulled and asked, "So were are parents?" "Second honeymoon." "Interesting" She kissed him again.**

**Oh crap I have to get home!" "Bye" They gave each other one last kiss and she left.**

**At the Sons**

**"PAN YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Gohan yelled.**

**"ooops"**

**Is it long enough?**


	4. Visitor

Chapter 4

I bet you guys thought I was dead... well I'm back!

Disclaimer- I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Looking For the Wrong Love

By Kiki K Kiki

Last Time:

The Sons

"Pan you are so grounded!"

"whoops"

This time

"Sorry Dad, I had this project me and Bra were working on and I kinda fell asleep."

"You're still grounded. One week, no phone and no computer. You got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, I'll see you later, I've got to go to work."

"OK, bye Dad."

Gohan flew off to work. Pan watched as he disapeared and then went inside to find her mom. Boy was she hungry.

"Mom, I am so hungry can you make me something?"

"Yeah one second."

So within the next hour, Pan ate to her stomach's content, read a book, and trained. She trained by herself when her cell phone rang.

("..." Pan talking. ... Other person)

"Hello?"

Pan? Oh this is Josh, you know from school? 

"Yeah."

Well I was wondering if you would go out with me? 

"Um.. maybe you don't remember, but yesterday you completely rejected me. But still, I did manage to find comfort in my best friend, and now me and him are together. So take that and shove it up your..."

In distance... -Mooooooo!-

Sorry, I must have got you confused with someone else... Are on the Cheerleading Squad?."

"NO you moron!"

Geeze. Sorry. Hey by the way, do you know Marron Chestnut's number by chance? 

"No but I bet if you look it up in the Hooker part of the phone you'll find it there at the top of the page in bold print."

-dial tone-

"That SOB, he hung up on me. Oh crap I'm not supposed to use the phone. Well what doesn't know can't hurt me."

"Oh I think differently." A strange voice said.

I'll continue next week.


End file.
